Abraxo cleaner (Fallout 4)
0.6 |value =5 10 (undamaged) 15 (industrial grade) |components =Acid x1 Antiseptic x2 Waste acid Waste antisepticx2 |component of =Mentats Mind Cloud syringe |other uses = |quests = |edid =AbraxoCleaner AbraxoCleaner_Rare (industrial grade) |baseid = (undamaged) (industrial grade) |footer = Advertising }} Abraxo cleaner, undamaged Abraxo cleaner and Abraxo cleaner industrial grade are junk items in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics Abraxo cleaner was a popular pre-War detergent produced by Abraxodyne Chemical. It can be found in many homes, laundromats and vaults across the Commonwealth. The undamaged boxes can be found in areas that have not been tainted by radiation, such as non-compromised vaults. Undamaged Abraxo cleaner is worth fifty percent more caps than the more commonly found worn boxes. Abraxo cleaner industrial grade has a green color to it with "Industrial grade" added to the label. Because it is industrial grade, its potency is increased, and as such, it breaks down into twice as many components compared to normal Abraxo cleaner. Crafting Abraxo cleaner can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting. ; Fallout 4 It can also be combined at a chemistry station to produce Mentats or Mind Cloud syringes. ; Fallout 76 Locations ''Fallout 4'' Abraxo cleaner can be first seen in the Sole Survivor's house and cannot be picked up during the intro of the game. Abraxo cleaner 375 fixed locations in the Commonwealth, most commonly found within garages, janitor's closets and in basements. Including: * Eighteen boxes in Charlestown laundry. * Fourteen in Fort Hagen, seven of which are in the command center. * Twelve in Greenetech Genetics. * Eight in Vault 95. * Seven in The Dig. * Six can be found in Marowski's chem lab. * Commonly available from traders and general stores. Undamaged Abraxo cleaner * Seventeen can be found in Vault 81, four of which are in Alexis Combes' shop. * Nine can be found in Vault 114. * Three in the gift shop of Vault 118. Abraxo cleaner industrial grade * Two can be found in Poseidon Energy. * Two can be found in Parsons State Insane Asylum, one of which is in a box behind an Advanced locked door. * Two can be found in West Roxbury station. * One can be found on the top floor of Faneuil Hall. * One can be found in the kitchen of Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * One can be found in Cambridge campus diner, in a small room off the kitchen on the ground floor. * One can be found in an unmarked Red Rocket slightly west of Quincy ruins. * One can be found in a small room to the back of the cafeteria in Suffolk County charter school. * One can be found in the Super Duper Mart on one of the shelves. * May sometimes be dropped by feral ghouls. ''Fallout 76'' Industrial grade * In the bathroom on the second floor of Overlook cabin. * Two can be found at The Whitespring Resort. Undamaged * Many can be found around the pathways and buildings at the Whitespring Resort. Gallery Undamaged abraxo cleaner.png|Undamaged Abraxo cleaner Abraxo cleaner industrial grade.png|Abraxo cleaner industrial grade Abraxo advertisement.png|Abraxo advertisement Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items fr:Nettoyant Abraxo (Fallout 4/76) ru:Чистящее средство «Абраксо» (Fallout 4) uk:Чистячий засіб «Абраксо» (Fallout 4)